


You Got the Silver

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Cock Piercing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: It is customary on Arkanis for young men of status to get a dick piercing when they come of age. However, Kylo Ren knows nothing of Arkanisian tradition.“This is a status symbol on Arkanis?”Hux nodded. “It represents valor and leadership.”“Well,” Ren drawled, “Where I come from it has a meaning too.” He thumbed the ring in Hux’s cock, causing him to cry out. “Slut.”





	You Got the Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted a prompt to KHK, and while I was waiting for it to get published, I got bored and wrote it myself. Also this is my first canonverse fic and it's entirely plotless, oops! Hope you enjoy.  
>  **[UPDATE]:** As of 4/29/2019, this fic has been edited to include even MORE penetration! Cheers ;-)

"Supreme Leader, I absolutely refuse to authorize any more troops for this expedition." Hux crowded himself further into Ren's personal space as the volume of his voice increased, "It makes no sense! It's complete waste of time and resources."

"General, what you don't seem to understand is—"

Hux surged forward, pressing a furious kiss to Ren's lips, biting at them, sucking on his tongue, trying to convey all of his frustration. Ren returned the kiss with fervor. They had been bickering for nearly an hour about Ren's upcoming mission, which was nothing new. Indeed, their kiss was also nothing new; lately, it had been the only way Hux was capable of winning any arguments with Ren, but it had yet to progress further than clumsily rutting against each other.

This time, Ren turned him around and pushed Hux to the cold wall of his office, mashing his cheek uncomfortably against the cool metal. Hux could feel his breath condensing against the wall, making an unpleasant damp spot. Coming from anyone else, Ren's rough treatment of him would have been a huge turn-off—it was demeaning and not suited to someone of his rank. But Ren was different: though he tried his best to hide it, he was so plainly and deeply infatuated with Hux, and that devoted attention was the most erotic thing Hux could imagine. It was also a valuable tool for Hux in retaining the upper hand.

"Want you," Ren breathed. "Want this."

Ren's wet lips came to suck at the base of Hux's throat, a particularly sensitive spot for him: his shirt had slipped down to expose his collarbone. Already panting with eagerness and arousal, Ren pulled Hux's jodhpurs down to pool around his knees, pressed his face to the spot where Hux's jaw met his neck, and let out a whine that vibrated thrillingly against Hux's skin. He braced the both of them against the wall and started to rut against Hux's bare ass; Ren himself was still completely clothed. Hux shivered thinking of the lewd image the two of them made together and how easily he had given into Ren lately.

"There's lube in the drawer," Hux informed him, feeling impatient. There was only so much satisfaction one could get from having so many layers of fabric between them, though Ren's enthusiasm did please him quite a bit.

"Cross your legs," Ren ordered, having returned with the lube. Hux did as he was told; he was still pressed against the wall, bent slightly at the hips to show his hole to Ren enticingly. Before his entanglement with Ren, he considered the position to be completely humiliating and degrading, to be exposed like that, but now it sent a thrill down his spine. Hux's nudity and openness was merely a testament to Ren's ever-growing desire for him, and that in itself filled Hux with pride, power, and control.

He looked over his shoulder to watch Ren disrobing and slicking his large cock with lube. His clothes had successfully hidden his bulging arms and toned chest, but his dick was every bit as large and perfect as Hux had expected, based on what he had been able to feel through their previous dry humping. He could tell it would feel absolutely perfect inside of him.

Ren rested his hand against Hux's lower back and began to fuck between Hux's pale, plump asscheeks, skin slapping and squelching against skin with every snap of Ren's hips and scrape of his teeth across Hux's shoulder. Already very wet with precome, Hux took his own cock in hand and started to jerk himself off for a little bit of relief. In spite of the activity being scarcely more advanced than masturbating alone, Hux enjoyed the weight of Ren's body holding him in place and Ren's hot breath on his ear muttering filthy things, underscored by the completely obscene sounds Ren's cock made as it slipped up and down.

"Kriff," Hux swore as Ren bit down gently on his earlobe, which was particularly sensitive. Ren's hot tongue laved up the side of his neck. "Touch me," he whined, "Please Ren, touch me."

Ren batted his hand away and swiped his thumb under the head of Hux's dick, thumbing across Hux's favorite part—his piercing, a thin silver ring with a tiny ball running from his slit to the underside. Ren toyed with it, rubbing gently at the place where it met Hux's skin, pushing it ever so slightly from side to side.

Hux let out a moan, feeling right on the edge of orgasm. Between the whirlwind of arguing with Ren, getting his thighs fucked by Ren, and fucking his own hand to thoughts of what else Ren's cock could do to him, Hux had become quite worked up. Ren's hand was enormous and hot where it slid around his shaft, and that alone turned Hux on even more. But before he could finish, Ren had grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him around to face him. He was still completely clothed, and his huge hard cock stuck out rather comically.

"What's this?" Ren gestured towards Hux's cock. He looked accusing and slightly shocked, as if Hux had neglected to tell him something of utterly critical importance.

"Hm?" asked Hux, feeling very dazed and annoyed that Ren had decided to interrogate him before either of them had gotten off. "What are you talking about? That's my cock."

He sank to his knees and reached out to wrap a loose fist around it, rotating Hux's piercing with the pad of his thumb, giving it a slight tug. His eyes were locked onto it as if he had never seen anything more enticing than the simple jewelry that decorated Hux's shining pink cockhead. Ren's other hand began to work over his own dick vigorously as he watched the silver moving through Hux's.

"Oh," said Hux, feeling overstimulated. "My ring. It's—ahh!—it's an Arkanisian custom. Bestowed upon young men of status." His hips jerked involuntarily into Ren's grip, trying to get more friction. Hux cried out again when Ren loosened his grip to ask yet another inane question.

"This is a status symbol on Arkanis?"

Hux nodded, trying to end the conversation quickly. "It represents valor and leadership. Self control."

"Well," Ren drawled, "Where I come from it has a meaning too." He pressed down on the ring slightly, causing Hux to cry out. " _Slut_."

His overlarge lips parted and he swallowed Hux down. Hux could feel his cockhead slip past the back of Ren's tongue and knew his piercing was deep, pressing against the inside of Ren's throat. The heat and softness surrounding him was nearly too much to bear and the feeling of being close to coming returned. Ren's tongue swiped around the underside of his cock, then as his eyes began to water, he pulled off, licking one more time over the head. Hux let out a high-pitched moan at the loss of contact.

"You're desperate for it, aren't you, General," Ren commented, "You need this." He swirled his tongue under the head of Hux's cock, where the piercing went in. His lips clasped around it and pulled on it slightly before slipping off from the slickness of his precome. Hux groaned, and Ren took his cock fully in his mouth again, stroking the base with his fist.

He used his tongue to manipulate Hux's piercing, pressing it, wiggling it, swirling around it. Though Ren was quick to call Hux desperate, he was the one who was eagerly lapping at Hux's cockhead to this point of complete overstimulation. Hux had never had a partner who was so fixated on this part of him which he considered to be fairly innocuous—and because of that, he had never fully experienced the range of pleasure that it could provide him.

Ren brought his other hand up to put two fingers against Hux's slick hole, merely resting there but not pressing in. When Hux tried to press himself down on them, Ren pulled off again.

"You're not the one getting fucked today." He pressed very gently at his hole, still not breaching him. Hux whined in the back of his throat, and Ren pressed a wet kiss to the head of his cock.

"Tease," said Hux as Ren removed his fingers. He reached down to stroke at the mess of Ren's hair, hoping to encourage him back to action.

"Who pierced you? Did it hurt?" asked Ren, staring intently down Hux's shaft.

"Of course it fucking hurt," Hux hissed. "And I've forgotten his name. He was just some employee."

" _Slut_. You'd've let anyone touch you. Wish I'd done it. You'd never forget me." Ren's mouth enveloped him one more time, hot suction and wet tongue lapping at his piercing. His thick fingers rolled Hux's balls between them, and Hux's hips thrust forward into his mouth. Ren immediately pulled off.

"You're not going to come, General. Not until I've had this inside me." Ren squeezed his balls none too gently, sending a shiver of pleasure and slight pain up his core. He kept his fingers there as he rose to stand, sucking gently along Hux's sharp jawline until he reached his mouth. When their lips met, Hux moaned at the taste of himself.

"Filthy fucking slut," Ren gasped as he broke the kiss. "I've never taken a cock like yours." Hux resented the idea that his piercing said anything at all about his promiscuity, but couldn't deny the jolt of arousal that ran through his body each time Ren called him that. He kissed Ren's soft pink lips again, nipping at the corner of his mouth and sucking on Ren's tongue.

Ren turned away from him to reach for the bottle of lube, then squirted some into his hand and began to finger himself open. His lips were slightly parted, his eyelids fluttering shut. There were two spots of pink across his angular cheeks, and his breaths were ragged. Hux had never seen a more tempting sight.

"Going to feel so good inside you," Hux whispered, and then pressed their mouths together again, mesmerized by Ren's completely unguarded expression of want and arousal. He had never considered his piercing to be particularly exotic; on Arkanis, it was more common to be pierced than not. But it was clearly doing something for Ren, based on his moans into Hux's mouth and the squelching sounds of his own fingers pumping in and out of his hole.

"Let me," Hux reached around to press his finger against Ren's entrance. Ren pushed his hips back to get a better angle, thrusting a few times before turning around completely. He walked over to Hux's desk and leaned forward, putting his hole on full display, their roles from earlier fully reversed.

"Fuck me," Ren demanded. Hux brushed the head of his cock over his hole, letting the silver ring just barely glance over the opening. "Fuck me, fuck me," Ren screamed in frustration, jostling Hux's desk. "Put it in me. I need to feel it."

"Now who's the slut?" Hux laughed, still not giving Ren his cock. "Say please."

"Please, Hux. I need it so much. Want you inside me. I won't be able to do anything with myself until I feel it in me, stop teasing, just take me, please," Hux lined himself up and thrust into Ren, the piercing catching on his rim before the rest of his shaft slid in. Even the slightest movement of the piercing wound Hux up at this point, knowing that Ren must be feeling its movement inside himself, too. Ren yelled incomprehensibly, his knuckles turning white where he was gripping the edge of the desk. Hux stilled to let them both adjust, leaning forward to press his chest against Ren's back.

"So tight," he said into Ren's ear, "So tight and perfect for me." He stroked Ren's hair with one hand, while the other stroked against the jut of his hipbone.

"Move already," demanded Ren, trying to move his hips. Hux obliged him and began pumping in and out, trying to aim for Ren's prostate. When the piercing brushed over it, Ren cried out, "There! More!"

Hux had to prop himself up on one elbow and bring his other foot up to rest on the desk to get the perfect angle, but once he was there, he thrust into Ren at a frantic pace so that his piercing was hitting the spot each and every time. It was pure ecstasy for Hux. This wasn't at all how he had imagined things going between them, but to say he was pleased with this development would be the understatement of the millennium. Ren's moans became increasingly loud; his entire body trembled with need. The motion jostled the piercing and increased Hux's own arousal and frenzied desire.

"I'm close," Hux said, biting at the cords of muscle that stretched across Ren's back. "Are you?"

Ren was pumping his own cock erratically, each movement rocking the desk just a little more. "It's not enough," Ren gasped.

"What?!" Hux was indignant.

"Gotta turn around. Need to feel it more," he pushed back a bit and Hux slid out of him, his erection bobbing sadly.

Ren turned to face him and leaned back against the desk, his sweaty back sticking to its shiny metal surface.

"Ugh," muttered Hux, which Ren seemed to take as a cue to wrap his long legs around Hux's waist and pull him closer. Dying to get on with it, Hux lined his cock up and slid back in to Ren's messy hole.

He pumped his hips in and out, getting lost in the sensation of Ren's walls around him. Ren's face was twisted in concentration, brow shimmering with sweat, hair in disarray. His lips looked wet, too, from drooling uncontrollably. Hux had seen him wild with the Force, with power, many times before, but this was a new look for him. It was perfect. The man was insatiable for Hux's pierced dick, and Hux would find it amusing if it weren't for his imminent orgasm.

"Going to come," Hux warned him, but Ren shouted, "No!" and quickly squirmed away from him, knocking off several objects from Hux's desk, possibly including his datapad.

"You can't come yet," Ren commanded. "I haven't had enough of it."

Hux realized that Ren was delaying his own orgasm on purpose, maybe with the help of the Force, just to get more of the feeling of Hux inside him or, more specifically, Hux's piercing brushing over his prostate again and again. He would be flattered, really, if it weren't for the fact that he felt more sexually frustrated than ever before in his life by Ren's fickle positionings. He wanted to scream as he felt himself slowly drifting back from the edge of coming.

"Ren," Hux growled, "get on with it, or I'll leave you right this instant and jerk myself off in the 'fresher. Don't think I won't."

For someone who had been so authoritative moments before, Ren certainly was quick to clamber off the desk and drop to all fours. He then dropped his shoulders down to press nearly against the floor, forehead resting against forearms, spreading his knees apart for Hux to get a full view of his hole dripping lube and precome as a filthy invitation.

"As much as I love looking at your pretty hole," Hux began as he sank to his knees and aligned his cock, "I'm quite ready to come now. You'll get my cock in you again another day, don't fret. If you're good for me, that is."

"Oh yes, thank you, Hux, promise me, I need it in me in every position, every day, please, yes, yes, yes—!"

The piercing caught against Ren's hole again as Hux slipped inside, and Ren screamed so loud Hux was sure passerby in the corridor could hear it. But he couldn't be bothered to care. He fucked Ren at a furious pace, one hand resting on his broad back for balance. He could tell when his piercing hit Ren's prostate just right because Ren let out a cry, each one becoming increasingly desperate and primal. Here was this man who wielded a power Hux couldn't even begin to understand, who could snap bones at will and who knows what else; and yet he was completely undone by a mundane ring.

Hux thrust harder and deeper than he had before, and Ren came, shouting incoherently, spilling out over Hux's desk. His hole clenched tight around Hux's length, and Hux couldn't stop looking at the place where their bodies met and Ren's rim pulsing around him. A minute later, Hux was coming inside him with a muffled cry as all the built-up pleasure in his body was released into Ren's tight hole.

Hux pulled himself out of Ren, his piercing reflecting under the dim glow of the desk lamp. Ren rolled over and stared up at him, his eyes drawn to the head of Hux's cock where a drop of come was hanging off the small silver ring. He lifted his chin up to look into Hux's eyes, then back down towards his mouth.

Leaning down to press a wet, sloppy kiss to Ren's lips, Hux stroked his hair away from his face. He slid down to sit in Ren's lap and rested their foreheads against each other, and they stayed that way for several moments, just breathing together and enjoying the afterglow. One of Ren's gigantic arms came to wrap around his waist to hold him in place, and Hux hummed in approval. His other hand circled around Hux's softening dick and he gave Hux's piercing a little twist, utterly enthralled.

This encounter hadn't gone at all the way Hux had predicted it would, but he wasn't displeased by it in the slightest. His hands roamed over Ren's back, stroking softly in small circles, as he rested his chin against Ren's shoulder. Ren was entirely at his mercy.

Hux finally broke the long silence after both of their breathing had returned to normal. "So, as I was saying before about the expedition…"

Ren groaned.

  


**Author's Note:**

> You might be thinking Hux got it done at the Arkanis equivalent of Blue Banana, and you’d be WRONG. It’s 0% edgy to have a dick piercing on Arkanis. Just imagine a version of Claire’s where the target demographic is social-climbing and straightedge young men and that’s the piercing place Hux went to, because my headcanon is that dick piercings on Arkanis are as commonplace as ear piercings on Earth. Basically I dream of a land where pierced dicks abound. Feel free to disagree with me and write some pierced dick fic of your own. I will read it and love it because I can’t get enough. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/srawratskcuf) where I'm always down to chat about Hux's piercings.


End file.
